Rompiendo los esquemas
by Mio uchiha
Summary: La familia Malfoy estaba llena de tradiciones añejadas. Esto continuara siendo así luego de la llegada del pequeño Scorpius?. Este fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


_Este fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

**Rompiendo los esquemas.**

Pureza, tradición y orgullo, esas eran algunas de las cosas que caracterizaba a través de los siglos a la familia Malfoy, cosas que debían ser preservadas de generación en generación y así lo habían hecho, bueno así había sido hasta que llego el siglo XXI y como todos sabemos en este siglo ocurren grandes cambios en la forma de pensar y actuar de las personas en general pero no por ello hubiéramos pensado que afectaría a una de las pocas familias sangres puras que había en Inglaterra y es que los Malfoy habían perdurado en sus tradiciones a través del tiempo, a pesar de los esquematizadas que eran estas.

Es que cuando se habla de los Malfoy siempre salen esos tres factores a la luz: Pureza, tradición y orgullo. Todo el mundo mágico sabia la pureza de su árbol genealógico, en línea recta sin una sola mancha no mágica en ella. Con respecto a las tradiciones está familia si que tenía muchas y es que todos sabíamos que los Malfoy siempre solo tenían un hijo, muchos decían que esto era para no tener que fraccionar la herencia, también

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entonces en el siglo XXI con los Malfoy? Acaso la cambiante forma de pensar y actuar había afectado en ellos, la respuesta es no, es algo mucho más simple que esto y eso es: el nacimiento del pequeño Scorpius Hypeiron Malfoy. Aunque con su nacimiento y sus primeros años de vida no habían cambiado casi nada las tradiciones de esta antigua familia: había nacido rubio platinado y con ojos grises (aspectos que si bien no es una tradición sería muy diferente si hubiera nacido un Malfoy con cabello castaño y ojos azules) a lo largo de los años se podía ver como el pequeño Scorpius iba adoptando el porte elegante y característico de sus antepasados, todo iba muy bien hasta que…

Un pequeño rubio platinado de once años se encontraba caminando apresuradamente en dirección al andé lo que le hacía perder casi todo el porte formal que el niño parecía poseer tan solo minutos antes al abandonar la mansión Malfoy, pero su padre no lo retaría esta vez por salirse un poco de los esquemas , no señores, la actitud de Scorpius estaba perfectamente justificada y es que no todos los días es tu primer día en nada más y nada menos que en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Entro en la larga locomotora granate y comenzó a revisar uno por uno los compartimientos buscando alguno libre, cuando lo encontró deposito su baúl en la rejilla, abrió la ventana y se despidió de sus padres, sintió como la locomotora comenzaba a andar y vio como lentamente iban desapareciendo las personas en el andén incluyendo sus padres. Al regresar su gris mirada al compartimiento se sorprendió al encontrarse que no estaba solo, vio interrogante a un chico de color azabache que tendría su misma edad, utilizando todo su porte Malfoy le pregunto cordialmente si este era su primer año a lo que el chico se asustó puesto que al parecer pensaba que estaba solo.

—Si—contesto suspirando y mirando hacia la ventana—mi hermano me ha estado gastando bromas desde que recibí mi carta, está seguro que quedare seleccionado a Slytherin—noto que el azabache estaba igual de nervioso que él o inclusive más, por lo que decidió que era prudente intercambiar opiniones con él.

—Así que no quieres entrar a Slytherin ¿Por qué?

—Mi hermano dice que allí solo se van los petulantes y futuros postulantes a magos oscuros.

— ¿Y crees todo lo que te dice tu hermano?

—La verdad es que no se qué pensar. Me llamo Albus.

—Yo soy Scorpius—Scorpius se había quedado asimilando las pocas palabras que había intercambiado con Albus puesto que después de comprar algunas golosinas los dos se habían quedado callados pensando en su futura casa, ninguno hablo ni siquiera cuando bajaron del tren o cuando se subieron a los botes.

El pequeño Malfoy ya no sabía que pensar sobre la selección, toda una vida escuchando que Slytherin era la mejor casa y que las demás no tendrían que habido de existir nunca y solo quedaban en ellas las personas mediocres, claro esto lo había escuchado en las reuniones de su padre con antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, su padre solo se limitaba a mirar absorto hacia la nada. Pero después de tantos años de profunda convicción le decían todo lo contrario, así que cuando escucho que llamaban su nombre, no reacciono si no hubiera sido por el codazo amistoso que le brindo Albus no hubiera conseguido dar los pasos necesarios para sentarse en el taburete, sintió como el sombrero se posaba sobre su cabeza.

—_Un Malfoy, está debería ser una decisión bastante fácil, pero veo que en tu cabeza tienes mucha confusión—_Scorpius no sabía que pensar, no sabía si los demás podían escuchar también al sombrero, lo único que pensaba es que ya no importaba en que casa quedara con tal de que con esta se sienta identificado, no importaba el posible infarto que le podría dar a su padre si no quedaba en Slytherin, incluso no le importaba si tendría que quedarse en el castillo para las navidades por la rabia de su padre y abuelo por romper semejante tradición y Scorpius cree que eso fue lo que determino la decisión del sombrero—_Con que así están las cosas, ya sé donde te pondré, descuida nunca me equivoco…GRYFFINDOR._

Scorpius miro por afuera de la ventana de su habitación en la mansión Malfoy pensando en el suceso que pudo desencadenar el rompimiento de todo lo demás que él consideraba prohibido e impensable para su familia, sonrió arrogantemente: se había convertido en el primer Malfoy perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor, había intercambia más que palabras de desdén con un Potter e inclusive había entablado una amistad con él y no se había enamorado de una sangre pura precisamente, miro el anillo que reposaba en su mesita de noche y necesariamente no continuaría siendo la familia Malfoy una familia sin ninguna gota de sangre Muggle en todo el árbol genealógico pero eso si a pesar de pequeñas diferencias seguía siendo un Malfoy de pies a cabeza y nadie podría negarlo nunca pero si Scorpius Malfoy había roto todos los esquemas.


End file.
